


Dramione fic that I have no title for yet

by HelenaWinchester13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaWinchester13/pseuds/HelenaWinchester13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Dramione fic that I've been sitting on for a while, it's cross posted on Wattpad too. Let me know what you think, comments, kudos, that sort of thing, I know my characters are a little OOC Also, please feel free to give my title suggestions in the comments as well</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione was wandering the corridors after their weekly DA session when she chanced upon Draco Malfoy.

  
“Oh Hello Granger, what are you doing out this late?” asked Draco inquisitively

  
“Just coming back from the library actually Malfoy but it’s really none of your business.”

  
“Alright just trying to be polite for once in my life! Seeing as we're both prefects this year I thought we might work better together if we at least got along?”

  
“Sorry, and don’t take this the wrong way but you, being polite to me who are you and what have you done with Malfoy?”

  
“Nothing I’m right here and I just thought that for a change of pace I’d be nice to you, Potter and Weasley but maybe not.” And he started to walk away

  
“Wait Draco!” She called after him “I’m sorry I snapped, I’m just a little stressed is all. You do have a very good point, if we got along prefect duty might be a whole lot easier.”

  
“Did you just call me Draco, Hermione?”

  
“I do believe I did Draco and I do believe you just called me Hermione instead of Granger for the first time.”

  
“So I did Uh Oh, Here comes Potter and Weasley, I mean Harry and Ron. See you Hermione.”

  
Harry and Ron approached her and stared in disbelief after Malfoy’s retreating figure. They were about to ask Hermione about it when Draco started coming back towards them.

 

“By the way Hermione you dropped your quill.” He said handing it to her

  
“Thank You Draco.” She took the quill and the fact that she was very lightly blushing in the firelight did not escape the notice of Harry, Ron, or Draco.

  
After Malfoy had gone Ron was the first to ask “So what did Malfoy want?”

  
“Did he hurt you, was he rude to you? I can hex him if you like.” Asked Ginny as she came up from behind them

  
“No Ginny that’s alright, He wasn’t rude to me at all, he was a perfect gentlemen. And he raised a very good point, if we got along it might make prefect duty easier.”

  
“HAHAHAHAHA!! Sorry Hermione I don’t doubt that your telling the truth but MALFOY a GENTLEMEN! HAHAHAHA!!” Ron was laughing so hard that he fell over and Hermione stepped over him and went back to the common room with Ginny and Harry. Back in the common room Hermione really wasn’t sure what had happened to make Malfoy behave the way he did but it wasn’t all together bad that he was being nice. As she was mulling over her strange encounter in the corridor with Malfoy it occurred to her that his gentlemanly acts towards her tonight could possibly be the start of a semi-strained friendship, but she soon dismissed the idea thinking someone must have slipped him a love potion as a joke.

  
The next morning as she was walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast she ran into him again, she actually ran into him. She was in a hurry and not looking where she was going and she crashed into him on their way into the Great Hall. “Oh Sorry, I…” and she slowly trailed off as she looked into his bewitching silver eyes.

  
“Oh hello Hermione, Malfoy.” And Ginny walked past them into the great hall and took up a seat between Ron and Harry leaving Hermione and Malfoy staring at each other like idiots.

  
Hermione gathered herself, went into the Great Hall and sat down beside Harry looking only slightly flustered but even so her friends noticed.

  
Harry was the first one to be concerned “Hermione what happened? You look kind of flustered, are you feeling alright?”

  
“Yeah I’m fine, guess I’m just excited, Christmas in just a month you know.”

  
“Oh yeah, Hermione are you still coming to the Burrow, or do you have other plans?”

  
“No I think I’m good for coming to the Burrow, if that’s still alright with Molly and Arthur.”

  
“Should be fine.” Ginny said, and then she looked up and rolled her eyes. Hermione looked up, Malfoy was standing there holding Hermione’s quill again.

  
“Sorry to bug but your quill fell into my bag when you ran into me this morning.”

  
“Thanks Draco…I…uh…I…um…Malfoy.”

  
“No problem Hermione...Um...Granger.” and as she took her quill he walked back to the Slytherin table. Fred and George walked in from where they had been standing at the door and had seen the whole episode.

  
Everyone asked at once “WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN’S PANTS WAS ALL THAT ABOUT???”

  
Hermione definitely flustered and a bit embarrassed didn’t say anything for a really long time and then “Um…well…um…I…you know last night in the corridor? When I ran into him after DA? I called him Draco when he returned my quill and he called me Hermione and I guess it just caught on. And we discussed what I mentioned about prefect duty going easier if we got along.”

  
There was complete silence at the table for a few long minutes and then everyone went back to their conversations as if nothing had happened that was out of the ordinary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I write short chapters

Back in the common room a few days later, Hermione was finishing an essay for History of Magic when she heard raised voices in the corridor. It sounded like Ron, Harry, The Fat Lady, and Draco so she went to investigate. “WHAT IS GOING ON HERE???”

“Oh hey Hermione.” They all said at once

“Hermione,” Draco asked being very polite “would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow? After all it is the second last one before Christmas holidays.”

“Sure Draco I’d love to come to Hogsmeade with you.” Said Hermione fully aware that she was blushing “The 3 Broomsticks at 11am then?”

“Sounds fantastic” said Draco “See you then.”

The boys were fascinated and totally confused but Hermione had gone back to her essay before they could ask her about it, they had learned the hard way years ago that when Hermione was working you didn’t interrupt. It was because of this that they resolved to ask at dinner.

At dinner that night they asked point blank “Are you going out with, Malfoy?”

Hermione answered very calmly “I don’t know yet, this will be our first official date and I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t interfere.”

They went to bed that night dumbfounded, Hermione hated Draco and vice versa.

“Harry,” Ron whispered “I think that we should watch Hermione and Draco’s date from a safe distance tomorrow, that way we can step in if anything goes wrong.”

“Ron she specifically told us not to interfere if we spy on them we’ll never see Christmas, Hermione will kill us if she finds out besides she can take care of herself.”

Back in the girl’s dormitory Hermione couldn’t wait for the morning, she lay awake in bed wondering what she would wear on a first date but eventually exhaustion consumed her and she dropped off.

She woke at 9am the next day and readied herself for her date. She donned her blue jeans and a white long sleeved top, along with her black jacket with matching gloves and hat and her Gryffindor scarf and went down to breakfast. Immediately after breakfast they left for Hogsmeade it seemed as though the entire school was going. As arranged Hermione met Draco at the 3 Broomsticks at 11 am sharp.

“Hello Hermione, how are you?” Said Draco coming up behind her

“Fine thanks Draco and you?” she said turning to face him.

Just fine, Shall we go in then?”

“Yes Draco I think we shall.” And they tried to move to go inside but they were stuck to the ground. They both looked up and rolled their eyes. “Mistletoe,” they groaned. It seems as though they had no choice but to kiss because they were rooted to the spot. So they leaned in and kissed and then proceeded inside.

It had been perfectly timed because anyone watching them kiss would realize they were rooted to the ground by the mistletoe until they kissed. They went into the 3 Broomsticks and ordered Butterbeer all the while acutely aware that everyone was staring at them. They sat and drank their butterbeer and then they left to wander around. After Draco treated Hermione at Honeyduke’s they went to the place that overlooks the Shrieking Shack and then Harry Ron and Ginny spotted them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter is up! I just thought I'd mention that this fic kind of lay dormant on Wattpad since high school and I'm only just coming back to it recently. I have no Beta so edits are welcome in comments. I might so rewrite's for everything up to chapter 3 but if I do I'll let you know.

“Hey Hermione, Malfoy.” Said Ron as he walked up to them

“Ronald what do you want?” Hermione said icily.

“Nothing, I’m just being polite.” Ron said wondering what he had done to incur Hermione’s wrath.

“Hey Hermione what’s up Ron?” asked Ginny and Harry simultaneously as they came up behind him.

“Ronald is up to something, I know it I just don’t know what.” Hermione explained

“I am NOT up to something! I’m just being polite! Sheesh!” exclaimed Ron as he stalked away.

“Hermione what make you think that Ron is up to something?” inquired Ginny

“Well for one thing I specifically told Harry and Ron not to follow me on my first date with Draco and they followed me ANYWAY!” she said feeling exasperated at them both.

Harry walked up just as Hermione was walking away. He asked her what was up.

"YOU SHOULD KNOW!! I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU AND RONALD NOT TO FOLLOW ME ON MY DATE! BUT YOU FOLLOWED ME ANYWAY I WOULD HAVE EXPECTED THIS FROM RONALD BUT NOT FROM YOU!!!"

"Hermione calm down, we just wanted to make sure that you were OK. You seemed a bit out of sorts is all and we wanted to make sure that you were alright"

"You also wanted to make sure that Draco didn't do anything to me didn't you?"

"Yes...I'm ashamed to admit that I had a hand in it, but my father would have done the same for my mother had she and Snape been dating."

"I suppose, hey want to go down to the Great Hall for dinner, we're late for dinner as is."

"Sure thing, let's head before anyone else notices we're not there."  
When Harry and Hermione arrived in the Great Hall they were greeted by chaos. There was food and spells flying everywhere, students sitting at the wrong tables and even Dumbledore had given up trying to restore any semblance of order to the mess. Harry and Hermione ducked under the first table they saw, which happened to be the Gryffindor table, and were greeted by 10 shocked students who couldn't muster a word and as it stood there were about 3 students from each house hiding out.

"What is going on? Neville? What are you doing down here?"

"Hiding? and as for why...well Draco walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down to wait for you and when everyone else saw that he was sitting at our table a fight ensued, the Slytherins were trying, in vain, to get him back to their table and our table made it 100% clear that he couldn't sit there. When Pansy came over to talk to him he told her, in full hearing of the entire house, 'I'm dating Hermione Granger so I'll be sitting with her from now on.' So basically that was how he told the entire house that he was dating you and once Pansy knew she took off and told the Slytherins who told the Ravenclaws who told the Hufflepuffs...it didn't end well...Once you 2 were outed to the school others from all the other houses including Gryffindor, began sitting at other tables and spreading the word that they were dating so and so from that house...if either house didn't like that a duel stared and soon enough there was food and spells flying and not even Dumbledore could control it. He gave up, sat back and watched hoping it would boil over before anything too serious happened. Ginny sent Pansy Parkinson to the Hospital Wing with a stinging Jinx to the eye and a whole lot of other people who were picking fights with Gryffindors ended up reduced to the size of a pea or stinging jinxed I think there were a couple of leg locker curses as well...once the Quidditch teams joined the fray fully that's when it got super interesting, beaters making make shift catapults for food or levers for food and setting them off by hitting them with their bats and sending food flying at unsuspecting passersby, pea shooters...it's a mess."

Hermione crawled out from under the table and in full view of the school she stood in the middle of the Great Hall. 

"Immobiulus!" Everyone who was fighting froze and everyone who was hiding under the tables crawled out. They also had help from those who had been hiding under the tables because the tables provided cover from the spell. In little more than 20 minutes the entire hall was spotless everyone dove back to their positions and Hermione unfroze them and as the final curses hit home the students stopped to stare at the carnage, or lack thereof, that surrounded them and they all retreated back to their house tables except for a few who stayed behind to help people get out from under the tables and then sat with their houses.  
Hermione stood up, cast a sonorous charm "Hello, students and staff of Hogwarts, yes it's true Draco and I were spotted in Hogsmeade together the other day at the 3 Broomsticks, and personally I don't think that's quite grounds for a duel and a food fight in the Great Hall just because Draco sat at the Gryffindor table and said in a loud voice for all to here that I'm his...girlfriend...ummm...Draco? something you wish to share with me?" she cancelled the Sonorous charm and turned to face him.

"Umm...yes, would you like...ummm...would you like to...spend Christmas with me?...I'm...ummm...staying at Hogwarts over Christmas this year, my parents are going on holiday, maybe we could go to Hogsmeade or something?"

"Spend Christmas with you? Here? Sure, that would be nice." She sat down beside him at the Gryffindor table and they started to make plans for Christmas."

"But Hermione, I thought you were coming to the Burrow again this year?"

"No. I'm staying here, but don't worry about me, I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Yeah, sure." Harry and Ron lapsed into silence as they ate while Hermione and Draco talked animatedly about Winter Break, it was only a couple of weeks away.

"Students and staff of Hogwarts," Dumbledore stood up "in honour of Christmas this year, in addition to our usual festivities and such, we will be holding a Yule Ball on December 19, just before you head off to your holidays, it's still a couple of weeks away so don't worry too much about, just something to think about, alright, now, you don't want to be late for your classes!" The tables cleared and the plates and goblets vanished as the students rose en masse for their first class of the day.

"Hermione, may I walk you to class?"

"Thank you Draco, that would be most kind." Harry and Ron latched on as soon as they got up to leave and followed them to their first class of the day, Double Potions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries so no chapter summary...suffice it to say shit happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I've posted but my February was not the calmest of months. Here's chapter 4 for you! I should have chapter 5 out soon, I'm working on it.

Hermione sat down at her desk in double potions and set up everything she’d need for class. She glanced up as someone sat down at her desk.

“Hello Harry.” She said

“Hermione, look, I know you don’t want to hear this but I really am sorry about what Ron and I did,”

“It’s fine Harry,” her tone, and the fact that she wouldn’t so much as look at Ron even after he sent her a charmed paper airplane note, betrayed that it wasn’t fine but Harry decided not to press it, they had done wrong by Hermione, betraying her trust like that and she had every right to be mad at them.

“Good afternoon class, instructions are on the board, you are to work in pairs and minimal talking please Today you will be brewing Pepper-Up potion, passable samples may be used in the infirmary.” Snape flicked his wand at the supply cabinet “everything you need should be in the student supply cabinet, should you need something else, come to me.” He watched them gather their ingredients impassively and only after they started brewing did he sweep around the dungeon critiquing.

“My My My, Weasley and Malfoy what a…curious pairing…at least your potions of to a good start, 5 points to Slytherin Mister Malfoy.”

“Why is it green Longbottom, it’s supposed to be purple. Mr. Nott I trust you can fix this mess. 3 points from Gryffindor.”

“Miss Granger, Mister Potter, it’s the right colour at least, 2 points to Gryffindor.” Harry opened his mouth to be indignant about the unfairness of this situation but Hermione kicked him under the table, not wanting to lose any points. The rest of potions passed mostly without incident, unless you count Crabbe and Goyle’s cauldron exploding near the end of class and almost showering them all in botched Pepper-Up potion.

“Crabbe, Goyle, 10 points from Slytherin and detention with me, that is the 4th cauldron this fortnight, the rest of you may pack up flasks of your completed potion and leave them on my desk, labelled with your names. And then you may pack up and go. Everyone who was finished and packed up hastily wrote their names on a label and fled the dungeon headed for their next classes. Harry and Ron, with a giggling Neville in tow, headed for Trelawney’s tower while Draco and Hermione headed for Professor Vector’s arithmancy classroom with a pensive yet smiling Theo Nott trailing after them.

That night at dinner Hermione sat with Draco and his friends at the Gryffindor table, this was the only arrangement which would allow them to all sit together as the Slytherins were just a little hostile toward Hermione.

“Theo what is the matter with you? You’ve been smiling like a loon since potions, Crabbe and Goyle didn’t get you with their botched potion did they?” He didn’t answer he just grinned while Neville laughed.

“That must be it, Neville’s been the same way ever since double potions.” Hermione looked between Neville and Theo.

“Oh! Ronald use your head, they didn’t get hit with the botched potion, not matter how badly you botch a Pepper-Up it won’t make you happy for the rest of the day. Zabini,” she whispered.

Blaise looked up “Oh! But Theo never mentioned anything, what about Longbottom?”

“Not to me but maybe to the boys, it’s been 5 years and it takes a sudden cauldron explosion and they’re all giggly? I don’t think so, it must have been building for a while. We need to” she went back to whispering in his ear and the others couldn’t hear her but they came out of their brainstorming session wearing matching determined expressions. That evening as they were headed up to astronomy Theodore and Neville were ahead of them chatting and grinning and the others were plotting.

“Alright, we couldn’t say it at dinner because they would have heard us but frankly this is ridiculous, we need to get them alone together so they can work this out. It’s obvious that they have crushes on each other…how about after astronomy tonight? Leave them packing up, the last ones alone on the astronomy tower?”

“Hermione, blokes don’t go for that sort of sappy rubbish.”

“Honestly Ronald, emotional range of a teaspoon. Harry what do you think?”

“I think it’s a good plan, leave them packing up so they have to at least talk to each other and see where it goes from there.” They climbed the rest of the way up the tower in silence and had a very eventful Astronomy lesson. They were learning more about the Andromeda galaxy. But to all and one it was obvious that Neville and Theo weren’t paying attention, they were too busy trying to not make eye contact.

After class professor Sinistra called to them, “Longbottom, Nott, 5 points from each of you for not paying attention in class today, I’m also assigning you extra reading on top of the short essay on the characteristics of the Andromeda galaxy that the rest of the class is doing, it’s 14 inches, due next week, on November 24th and I want you to check out these books,” she scrawled a list on a piece of parchment for them “for extra reading, the chapter assignments are beside the book title. I’m also going to give you this,” she scrawled a few more book titles down and on a separate piece of parchment wrote a note allowing them into the restricted section. “The books on the bottom of the list are for extra credit reading and, should you so desire, your assignment is to summarize the noted chapters of each and hand it in with your essay.” They mumbled their thanks to professor Sinistra and made their way down the tower with their bags. Neville slipped on a stair and Theo grabbed his arm and they ended up face to face.

“Wouldn’t want you to go tumbling down the astronomy tower Longbottom, that’s a very long way to fall.”

“Thanks,” He breathed “Uh, I should, um,”

“Yeah, me too,” but they stayed close to one another. They heard someone clanking in the corridor below and sprang apart just as Peeves came zooming around the corner and up the stairs. The journeyed the rest of the way down the tower in silence and when they reach the entrance hall Theo turned.

“Longbottom, would you, maybe, like to get a butterbeer with me at the 3 Broomsticks next Hogsmeade weekend?”

Neville flushed furiously but in the shadows Nott couldn’t see that. “Uh, sure, want to meet there around, say 2?”

“2 o’clock it is. Until then.” Theo smiled and departed for the Slytherin dorms while Neville turned and tripped on his way up the stairs to Gryffindor.

“Pumpkin Pasty,” he said and the door swung open, he climbed through the portrait hole and sat down heavily in a chair.

“Hey Nev, what took you so long?”

“How was your chat with Theodore?” asked Hermione.

“Um…um…it…”he couldn’t seem to find the words “We’re getting butterbeer next Hogsmeade weekend.”

“But Neville that’s not until December 3rd! It’s the last one before Christmas holidays!”

“I know.” He looked a little dazed. He drifted off to bed not really paying attention to anybody, he almost tripped over Seamus at the dormitory entrance. He was sitting on the step looking forlorn and the expression on his face brought Neville sharply back to earth.

“What’s up Seamus?"

“Oh, hi Neville, it’s nothing really.” His shoulders shook slightly and he looked ready to bolt. Neville crouched down beside him.

“Pull the other one, what’s up?” Ron and Harry came up the steps just in time to hear Seamus' reply

“It’s Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun...I wonder what could be up with Dean? You'll have to wait and see.


	5. SOON

I've made some minor edits to Chapter 4 if you want to go back and read it again. 

Alright, Chapter 5 will be coming soon I promise, I just got caught up with real life stuff and am just getting back to everything else. In addition I've run into a bit of writer's block so once I figure out a direction for the chapter to go in all will continue as planned. Sorry for the wait everyone who actually reads my stuff (How many people actually read my stuff?)

*EDIT October 3* I will continue this but life got stupid busy and I haven't written anything in a while. I'll post this chapter by the end of this week at the latest


End file.
